Mohamed Atta
Mohammed Atta was the leader of the 19 hijackers who perpetrated the September 11, 2001 attacks, and the hijacker who flew American Airlines Flight 11 into the North Tower of the World Trade Center in New York City, destroying the building and killing thousands of people inside. On September 10, 2001, Atta picked up Omari from the Milner Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts, and the two drove their rented Nissan Altima to a Comfort Inn in South Portland, Maine; on the way they were seen getting gasoline at an Exxon Gas Station. They arrived at 5:43 p.m. and spent the night in room 232. While in South Portland, they were seen making two ATM withdrawals, and stopping at Wal-Mart. FBI also reported that "two middle-eastern men" were seen in the parking lot of a Pizza Hut.[79] Atta and Omari arrived early the next morning, at 5:40 a.m., at the Portland International Jetport, where they left their rental car in the parking lot and boarded a 6:00 a.m. Colgan Air (US Airways Express) BE-1900C flight to Boston's Logan International Airport.[80] In Portland, Mohamed Atta was selected by the Computer Assisted Passenger Prescreening System (CAPPS), which required his checked bags to undergo extra screening for explosives but involved no extra screening at the passenger security checkpoint.[81] The connection between the two flights at Logan International Airport was within Terminal B, but the two gates were not connected within security. One must leave the secured area, go outdoors, cross a covered roadway, and enter another building before going through security once again. There are two separate concourses in Terminal B; the south concourse is mainly used by US Airways and the north one is mostly used by American Airlines. It had been overlooked that there would still be a security screen to pass in Boston because of this distinct detail of the terminal's arrangement. At 6:45 a.m., while at the Boston airport, Atta took a call from Marwan al-Shehhi, another hijacker. This call was apparently to confirm that the attacks were ready to begin. Atta checked in for American Airlines Flight 11, passed through security again, and boarded the flight. Atta was seated in business class, in seat 8D. At 7:59 a.m., the plane departed from Boston, carrying 81 passengers.[80] The hijacking began at 8:14 a.m.—15 minutes after the flight departed—when beverage service would be starting. At this time, the pilots stopped responding to air traffic control, and the aircraft began deviating from the planned route.[6] At 8:18 a.m., flight attendants Betty Ong and Madeline Amy Sweeney began making phone calls to American Airlines to report what was happening. Ong provided information about lack of communication with the cockpit, lack of access to the cockpit, and passenger injuries.[80][82] At 8:24:38 a.m., a voice believed to be Atta's[not in citation given] was heard by air traffic controllers, saying: "We have some planes. Just stay quiet and you will be OK. We are returning to the airport." "Nobody move, everything will be OK. If you try to make any moves you'll endanger yourself and the airplane. Just stay quiet..." "Nobody move please. We are going back to the airport. Don't try to make any stupid moves." The plane's transponder was turned off at 8:28 a.m. At 8:46:40 a.m., Atta[not in citation given] crashed the Boeing 767 into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. This was the first aircraft to hit the Twin Towers on the morning of September 11, 2001. It was also the first attack of the day. As a result of the crash the tower burned and collapsed resulting in thousands of additional casaulties. Category:Terrorists Category:Al Qaeda Members Category:Fanatics Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Hatemongers Category:Bombers Category:Destroyer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hijackers Category:Liars Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Religious Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Knifemen Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Muslims Mohammed Atta Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:September 11 Attacks Category:America-haters Category:Heartless Causing Of Evil